


Silence Sweet

by yumekuimono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Drop, gentle dom Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumekuimono/pseuds/yumekuimono
Summary: Bucky loves it when Loki brats, he does. But sometimes he wants something different.[Fills for the 2017 MCU Kink Bingo: Confession of a Secret Desire, Free Square, BDSM: Dom/Top Drop, Feeding]





	1. Confession of a Secret Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying Loki is an awful brat--which he is--but then I love writing him being a good boy. whoops :b

Bucky resettled his arm around Loki’s shoulders. _Game of Thrones_ had lost him twenty minutes ago. He’d since slid down the couch and into Loki’s side until the torque in his shoulder became uncomfortable. Loki’s fingers paused, then resumed toying with the inside seam of Bucky’s jeans. Loki might not cuddle so much as permit Bucky’s tactile affections, but he did know how to enact subtle torture. Bucky sighed. He knew what Loki wanted, the role he was supposed to play and the one Loki would respond with.

Not that their sex life was _bad_. Loki bratted, and Bucky striped his ass for it. They had fun in the back-and-forth banter, the challenge and response. Neither of them took the game too seriously. And it made the sadism sit easier when Loki provoked it, dared him with a smirk to swing the crop. Bucky didn’t want to change their scenes. When they had vanilla sex, Loki took what domination he could, and left both of them sweaty and exhausted after. Still, a gap in satisfaction made itself known in the nights when the idea of sex felt like work, in the way Bucky clung to the quiet moments of aftercare.

“Are you trying to be distracting as possible?” The words sounded scripted.

Loki smirked, and slipped his fingers higher up Bucky’s thigh. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“You are such a little shit.”

“Perhaps you should do something about it.”

Bucky pulled away. He could. He could chase Loki into the bedroom and tie his hands down and beat his ass, but he didn’t think he’d enjoy it. Loki made to get up, but Bucky caught his wrist. “Wait.”

Loki relaxed back into the couch, eyebrows raised.

Bucky frowned, at a loss now that he had blurted his way into this conversation. He drew in a breath and started anyway. “Not that I don’t love you being a brat, because I do, but…sometimes when we play, I just… I want to take care of you.” Loki’s face was impassive, and Bucky pleaded for him to understand. “I want to be _nice_ to you without you fighting me on it all the time.”

At length, Loki said, “You should gag me.”

“What?”

When they’d negotiated this relationship, gags had occupied an uncertain position. Loki liked to talk, and Bucky had thought it might be hot to shut him up once in a while. Loki in turn had listed gags as a firm limit. He wasn’t totally opposed, but they weren’t for Bucky to push. He also refused to elaborate on the specifics of a scene he’d want to be gagged in. So Bucky hadn’t touched them.

Loki nodded. “You want to be gentle. That kind of obedience doesn’t come easily to me. I am impatient, and I think too much to like it for its own sake. You should gag me. I trust you.”

“What happened before, when you were gagged?”

A wry grin answered the question. “The first time, I panicked and dropped hard. I have only allowed it one other time, with Sigyn. She wanted much the same as you. Our relationship came to an end soon after, but… That was the fastest I have ever hit subspace.”

Bucky laced his fingers with Loki’s. “You want this?”

“I do.”


	2. Free Square: Gags

Bucky fiddled with the ball gag. Leather straps held a black whiffle, not too large but not insignificant, either. Loki knelt before him at the side of their bed, hands clasped behind his back. Nerves betrayed him in the way he chewed his bottom lip. Bucky hadn’t ordered him to undress.

“Ready?”

Loki took a deep breath. He let it out. “Green, sir.”

Bucky fit the ball behind Loki’s teeth, then tipped his head forward to fasten the buckle. When Loki’s head came back up, fear tightened his face. The line of his shoulders drew up. Bucky reached for him.

“I got you, doll. I’m right here.” Bucky left his seat to better pull Loki into his chest. Loki whined high in his throat and pressed his forehead into Bucky’s shoulder. His fingers trembled against his wrists. “Shh. It’s okay, I’m gonna take care of you. It’s gonna be okay.”

Loki brought one hand forward to twist in Bucky’s shirt, and Bucky stroked his hair. Slowly, Loki’s harsh breaths calmed. He stopped fighting and accepted the gag. The tension bled out of his body. Bucky coaxed him to sit back.

“Hey,” Bucky said. “Feel alright? Want to keep going?”

Loki dipped his chin once. His blown eyes remained alert, but they fixed on Bucky’s in a way that suggested they wouldn’t be for long. Both hands had returned behind his back. When Bucky cupped Loki’s face, stretched by the gag, and caressed his cheekbones, he leaned into Bucky’s hands.

“You weren’t kidding about going under fast, huh?”

Bucky drew Loki’s bottom lip into his mouth, tongued over the spot Loki had abused, sucked lightly. He caught the edge of the gag when he flicked his tongue in further, and pulled back.

“Come on,” Bucky said. He guided Loki to lay on the bed. Loki rested his arms above his head without a prompt. “Oh, good boy.”

Bucky paused for a long moment. This quiet obedience existed miles from Loki’s usual snark. Bucky savored it, then began to undo shirt buttons, and put his mouth to Loki’s skin. Bucky kissed his way over Loki’s jaw, down both sides of his neck. He lavished attention on Loki’s chest, his nipples, the flat of his stomach. He took the opportunity to suck hickeys along the length of both collarbones, which Loki hadn’t previously let him complete but that made Loki melt into the bed with breathy half-moans. He eased Loki’s shirtsleeves off and brushed his lips along the length of both arms, kissed Loki’s palms and the crook of his elbows. Loki watched him throughout, gaze lidded and deep.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky told him. “You’re being so good for me, baby. I’m so glad you trusted me for this. I love you.”

He slid Loki’s pants down and smoothed his palms from hips to ankles and back. Loki’s cock stretched a hard line into his boxer briefs. Bucky teased his fingers under the hems and made it twitch before he tugged the underwear off. As an afterthought, he yanked himself free of his own clothes. Then Bucky settled between Loki’s legs. He mouthed over the creases of Loki’s hips, nipped and sucked at the inside of his thighs. He ranged from the back of both knees up to the barest brush of the perineum. Loki shuddered at his ministrations, breath hitched. Bucky took one of Loki’s balls after the other into his mouth. He licked a slow stripe up Loki’s cock, and Loki choked on a moan. Bucky leaned over him.

“I’m gonna fuck you. Okay?”

A few hazy blinks, then Loki nodded.

Bucky pecked his cheek above the gag strap. “You’re so pretty when you’re under like this. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Bucky fished the lube out of their bedside table, then nudged Loki’s legs up. He went where directed, but let Bucky control his position. Bucky slicked his fingers and rubbed circles around Loki’s hole. Any other night, he would have already demanded to be stretched. Now he sighed as Bucky pushed in one finger. His eyes drifted closed. Bucky curled his left hand around Loki’s ankle and opened him slow.

Loki’s eyes opened again when Bucky pressed his cock at Loki’s hole. He guided Loki’s legs around his back and braced himself on his hands. Loki watched him, soft and wide open. He brushed a strand of hair out of Loki’s face. Then he dragged himself out a few inches, and thrust back into heat and friction. Loki let out a high, helpless noise. Bucky’s cock rejoiced as he continued to move, but he forced his rhythm steady. This was about adoration. He said so, and more. Tears tracked down Loki’s face in response. Bucky dropped to his forearms.

“Hey. Hey, you’re crying. You need to stop?”

Loki’s brows drew together a fraction, as much consternation as he could experience at the moment. He shook his head.

“Okay. I got you.” Bucky wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “I’m gonna take the gag out if you start sniffling. I love you, baby.” He wanted to kiss Loki’s moth, but he settled for cheek, jaw, neck. He cradled his boy close and rocked them together. He brought them both to shuddering completion, face tucked into Loki’s shoulder. He held Loki until necessity forced him to clean them up, then he held Loki for a long time afterwards, too.


	3. BDSM: Dom/Top Drop

Loki rolled further into Bucky when he came back to himself. Bucky had positioned him under one shoulder, both of them reclined on a mound of pillows beneath the covers. Now he sighed into Bucky’s chest. “Love you so much.”

Bucky had his chin tucked between his collarbones and Loki’s head. He kissed Loki’s hair, but he couldn’t muster more than a squeeze for a hug. “Thought you might’ve gone straight to sleep on me.”

“Mmm, I could still.” Loki spread into a long full-body stretch, then settled back on top of Bucky.

“You want some water before you do that?”

Loki smacked his tongue inside his mouth. “Definitely.”

With a sigh, Bucky retrieved the bottle of water from the side table. He held it steady while Loki drank. “How’re you feeling?”

“I could spend a day in the sauna and not feel this relaxed. More aware, for the water.”

“Okay, good. Here.” Bucky traded the bottle for a bar of chocolate. He fumbled with one hand to break off a piece. The other thumb rubbed circles into the small of Loki’s back.

Loki accepted the offered chocolate from Bucky’s fingers. “Which one is this?”

“Eighty percent with cranberries. You sure the scene was okay?”

“More than.” Loki opened his mouth in a request for more chocolate. Bucky fed it to him.

“Do you want more water?”

“I am fine without.”

“Your jaw’s not sore, is it, or your teeth? And the straps weren’t too tight?”

“No.” Loki peered at him. “Are you experiencing top drop?”

“Maybe, yeah.” Bucky’s mouth twisted into a frown. “It worried me when you started crying.”

Loki tilted a rueful smile at him. “I did not know myself it was a possibility, or else I would have warned you. In any case, it felt…right.”

“I should’ve stopped though.”

“I didn’t want you to.”

“Yeah, but, I should’ve anyway. You were overwhelmed and we were pushing a limit, and we didn’t—” Bucky paled. “Shit, we didn’t give you a safeword or a code or anything if you needed to stop.”

“No, and perhaps we should have. We will come up with one for the future.”

“But what if you’d needed it and I didn’t know? I wouldn’t have recognized ‘red’ through the gag—”

Loki kneeled over Bucky and put his hands to Bucky’s shoulders. “Breathe. We are fortunate enough that I did not need a safeword. The scene was wonderful, and we have both come out the other side unharmed. I enjoyed it very much. In the future we will be safer.”

Bucky blew out a lungful of air. “Yeah. Okay.”

“You did check in with me, and you kept my face visible. I trust you to read my body language and know if I am uncomfortable at this point.”

“I guess that’s true. I just… Can I hug you again?”

“Yes, of course.” Loki stretched out into Bucky’s arms with his head under Bucky’s jaw and his hands tucked into the pillows at their sides. He let Bucky hold him, and breathe, and know he was safe.

 

(Sometime later, after Loki had shifted to rest on his back between Bucky’s legs, his head on Bucky’s shoulder, he said, “James?”

“Mm?”

“I like that I did not have a safeword while I was gagged.”

Bucky blinked his eyes open. “You do?”

“Yes. I nearly expected that you would not check in with me at all.”

“Doesn’t that scare you with how dangerous it is?”

Loki huffed. “It terrifies me.” He picked up Bucky’s prosthetic hand, toyed with the articulation in the fingers. The metal had warmed from his skin. “That is why gags are so intense. When I let you gag me, I trust that you know me, what I need, how much I can take, when to stop. I have given myself over to you and I am powerless.”

“That’s…a lot of trust.”

Loki nodded. He curled Bucky’s hand between both of his own. “If you want a nonverbal safeword, of course we will have one. But, depending on what you would like to do in a scene with a gag, I would prefer to remain with only a nod to check in.”

Bucky turned that over. “I’ll think about it. And we can talk more later.”

Loki twisted to kiss underneath Bucky’s jaw. “Thank you.”)


	4. Feeding

Loki knelt on a cushion in the living room, his hands tied loosely behind his back. He had the ball gag in his mouth. Bucky carded through his hair. _Ikuinen virta_ played on the stereo. Loki’s choice. He leaned his head against Bucky’s thigh, bracketed between Bucky’s legs. His pale skin contrasted with the dark wash of Bucky’s jeans. Bucky had ordered him out of everything but his underwear. The space heater hummed in the corner.

That morning, while they nursed their respective mugs across the table from one another, Bucky had said, “Well. What should we do today?”

And Loki said, “I think you should gag me.”

He looked at Bucky when he spoke, but when Bucky met his eyes, Loki dropped his gaze. He had his bare foot propped on Bucky’s chair. Bucky clasped his ankle with a coffee-warm hand, rubbed circles over the bone there.

“If you’re asking for that specifically, I think I’d better.”

It had been something of a week. Loki had argued with his father again, which drove him to pick more battles than he could handle. Meanwhile Bucky pulled long hours to meet a work deadline. By the time he got home, he didn’t have the energy to do more than give Loki space. Saturday morning was the first opportunity they had to spend time together.

When Bucky gagged him, Loki breathed through the fear. He took comfort in touch as soon as Bucky leaned back into the couch to offer the space between his legs. Bucky pet him and murmured comfort. Loki was cared for. Loki was loved. His breaths relaxed from their measured pace to the edge of sleep. Now, by the time the album’s last track wound down, Loki draped over Bucky’s lap.

“Sit up, baby.” Bucky tapped the side of Loki’s face, and Loki swayed upright. “Hey there,” Bucky said. He kissed Loki’s forehead. “I wanna give you a treat.”

Bucky flicked open the clasp on the gag. He eased the ball out of Loki’s mouth and put it aside. On the table next to the couch sat a waxed paper box wrapped in red ribbon, an SI office gift. Bucky gave Loki some water, then he pulled open the tabs of the box. Half a dozen candied orange slices dipped in dark chocolate nestled inside, wrapped in parchment paper. He chose one translucent with syrup and held it out. Loki leaned forward to eat from his hand, head tilted and lashes swept down over his cheekbones. Bucky tried an orange slice for himself, then fed Loki another. When he left his hand still, Loki licked the sugar from his fingertips. Bucky had to cleared his throat before he could speak.

“Good boy.”

Loki kissed his fingers, then met Bucky’s eyes with beatific pride. He offered Loki another slice. Loki nibbled the candy, made a show of the way tongue and lips caressed Bucky’s skin. Then another kiss of his fingers. _Done now_. Bucky tipped Loki’s chin up. He brushed sugar from the corner of Loki’s mouth with the pad of his thumb and let Loki suck it clean. Then he shoved an orange slice into his mouth and gave Loki the last one. This time Loki slid Bucky’s fingers into his mouth, lapped at them, suckled gently. He stroked Loki’s tongue.

“That what you want, huh?”

Loki’s eyes crinkled around his mouthful. He wiggled backwards to make room for Bucky to stand, and when Bucky pulled his dick out, Loki opened his mouth for that, too. Bucky threaded a hand into Loki’s hair, pulled just enough to make him moan.

“Fuck, babydoll. That feels so good. Love your mouth, love your tongue on me.” Bucky guided Loki’s head back and forth, fucked his mouth, and Loki took it. He swirled his tongue, sucked. His eyes on Bucky’s face were wide and dark, thin rings of green around the pupils. His little moans on every thrust shivered through Bucky’s groin, up his spine. “Gonna make me come, yeah? So good for me.”

Loki swallowed when Bucky shouted his release. His tongue worked against the underside of Bucky’s dick. Semen leaked from the corner of his mouth. Bucky collapsed onto the couch.

“Here, come here.”

Loki squirmed into Bucky’s lap. Cum dripped down his face to his jaw. Bucky sucked it from his skin, wrapped an arm around Loki’s body and grabbed his hand where it lay bound. His cock hitched mindless against Bucky’s hip. Bucky pushed fabric out of the way, got the other hand around his shaft. Loki gasped and jerked. He panted between punched-out moans when Bucky stroked him, palm twisted over the head on each pass. Bucky bit the crease between his shoulder and neck, and Loki came.

Bucky cleaned them up as best he could while Loki still clung to his hand. He scrabbled at the wrist cuffs until they unbuckled, then tossed the pair over near the ball gag. Loki tugged at his shirt until Bucky conceded to undress to his boxers, which meant he needed to move Loki off his legs. Loki pouted. He wrapped Loki in a blanket in apology, then let Loki crawl into his lap the instant he sat down again. Loki shoved his nose behind Bucky’s ear. He brushed Loki’s hair away from his face. Loki heaved a sigh and went limp. Bucky chuckled and continued his petting.

“My sweet boy.”

He settled in to turn the bite mark he’d left into a proper hickey, as a reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find [me on Tumblr](http://yumekuimono.tumblr.com) as well as the rest of the [MCU Kink Bingo](http://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com)


End file.
